Democrazia partecipativa
La democrazia partecipativa - a volte impropriamente confusa con la democrazia diretta - è un processo originariamente promosso dalla Nuova Sinistra fra gli anni 60 e 80 del '900William Finnegan, "Affinity Groups and the Movement against Corporate Globalization", in Jeff Goodwin & James M. Jasper (eds.), The Social Movement Reader, Blackwell 2003 che sottolinea l'importanza di una partecipazione di tutti i loro componenti nel governo e nella gestione dei sistemi politici. Se la radice etimologica del termine implica automaticamente che qualunque democrazia poggia sulla partecipazione dei cittadini (la combinazione delle voci greche demos e kratos significa esattamente "potere del popolo"), le democrazie rappresentative tradizionali tendono a confinarla nell'ambito delle procedure elettorali, delegando le decisioni operative agli organismi eletti. La democrazia partecipativa lavora a creare le condizioni per cui tutti i membri di un corpo politico possano portare contributi significativi ai processi di decisione, quindi ad allargarne la base concedendo a un numero sempre maggiore di soggetti l'opportunità di accedervi direttamente. Dal momento che il successo di tali processi dipende anche dalla quantità di informazioni raccolte e scambiate, le tecnologie possono fornire apporti consistenti al rafforzamento dei modelli partecipativi, in particolare quelle che rendono possibili narrazioni comunitarie e contribuiscono ad una crescita collettiva della conoscenza. Questa prerogativa adombra però anche un limite del modello, consistente nel poter essere attuato solo all'interno di gruppi ristretti: nessuno ha ancora indicato (con un certo grado di attendibilità scientifica) modi praticabili per collegare tale stile deliberativo ai processi di decisione di livello nazionale o per renderlo operativo su larga scala. Si è allora proposto di traslare le dinamiche di gruppo di maggior successo applicandole a reti sovralocali nazionali o globali, garantendo in pari tempo la loro efficacia (in ciascun nodo) e la loro diffusione (lungo i fili della rete):Clay Shirky, Here Comes Everybody: The Power of Organizing without Organization, Penguin Press esperimenti di questo tipo sono già da tempo in corso anche in Italia.Cfr. l'esperienza della Rete del Nuovo Municipio Alcuni studiosi ritengono sia opportuno ricalibrare il termine "democrazia partecipativa" applicandolo esclusivamente alle attività comunitarie che hanno luogo all'interno della società civile, convinti che una sfera pubblica fortemente caratterizzata in senso non-governativo sia una precondizione necessaria all'emergere di dinamiche autenticamente libertarie, Simone Chambers & Will Kymlicka (eds.), Alternative Conceptions of Civil Society, Princeton University Press, 2002 il che li porta ad enfatizzare la netta separazione fra il dominio della società civile e quello della politica formale. Adam B. Seligman, The Idea of Civil Society, Princeton University Press, 1992 Sul versante opposto, rispetto a queste analisi, stanno le ormai numerosissime esperienze di partecipazione attivate, a partire dalla fine degli anni '80, soprattutto in Europa e in America Latina, entro le quali si è potuta conseguire una felice integrazione di pratiche e politiche che ha portato ad un mutuo rafforzamento di entrambi i domini (per un loro elenco sommario cfr. i links in coda alla voce bilancio partecipativo). Nell'analisi delle dinamiche della democrazia partecipativa è corrente la distinzione fra processi di tipo "top-down" (quelli in cui l'iniziativa parte dal versante istituzionale per coinvolgere i cittadini e la società civile) e di tipo "bottom-up" (in cui un percorso di auto-organizzazione "dal basso" cresce fino a coinvolgere uno o più livelli istituzionali).Questa distinzione, che discende da quella fra progettazione top-down e bottom-up nel trattamento dell'informazione, si interseca e si sovrappone ma non coincide perfettamente con quella fra "pratiche" e "politiche", la quale concerne differenze nel grado di riconoscimento istituzionale e normativo delle dinamiche attivate. Il ricorrere, in ambedue i casi, del riferimento a interazioni fra due livelli differenti di organizzazione e di decisione (che sono invece sconosciute alle forme di democrazia diretta) configura la democrazia partecipativa come un oggetto di natura dialogica e processuale, che infatti trova le sue applicazioni migliori nella risoluzione di conflitti. Note Collegamenti esterni * ADEPT - Association for Participatory Democracy * The Citizen's Handbook * Athens Project - Organizzazione che promuove la democrazia partecipativa sostenendo i candidati che si impegnano a favorirla * rete liste civiche per una democrazia attiva * Citizens Assembly Blog - Il blog di J.H. Snider che segue lo sviluppo delle assemblee di cittadini in tutto il mondo * FAL - Forum de Autoridades Locales (sito multilingue), la Rete mondiale delle Autorità locali per la promozione dell'inclusione sociale e della democrazia partecipativa * Rete del Nuovo Municipio, il progetto italiano per la promozione della democrazia partecipativa che collega Autorità locali, scienziati e associazioni di base * European Citizens' Initiative - Campagna di promozione dei diritti partecipativi per i cittadini dell'Unione Europea * Categoria:Anarchia Categoria:Democrazia Categoria:Politica Categoria:Anarchia Categoria:Democrazia Categoria:Politica